


Something In The Way You Move

by binlar_lover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: Tendou meets Semi while covering for Ushijima at the Coffee Shop near campus and he is instantly curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for aninsomniac, as part of the hqrarepair exchange.  
> This got a little out of hand, but still had loads of fun with it, I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if there's any mistake.  
> Title is from Rihanna's stay

It happens two months after he gets the job at the coffee shop near the campus. He’s quietly cleaning the counter, the shift is actually calm and quite, he’s not really used to it since his shifts with Bokuto are filled with never ending talk. But today his covering for Ushijima who had a last minute practice match to attend and Daichi is pretty much silence most of the time.

 The bell in the door chimes, but he doesn’t mind it until there’s a loud laugh echoing through the walls, he quickly glances to the costumers that just entered and suddenly he cannot look away. Like a scene from an actual fairy tale, they seem to float in the direction of the counter instead of walking, with some kind of light that leaves him speechless. Two of them are taller and share an extremely light hair color, almost white, both in black and white workout clothes, the third one is smaller and all colors, orange hair and pink shirt.

“Hello, Daichi,” The one with a mole says when they finally get to the counter, Tendou is happy in seeing he’s not the only one affected by the trio. Daichi has a blush on his cheeks.

“Hey Suga, what can I get for you guys today?” Tendou is pretty quiet trough their orders, he’s still shocked by their beauty.

He makes their drink in a blur, distracted by the low sound of their voices that carries in the small space between the counter and the machines. Right before he does the last drink, the one he knows belongs to the white haired guy that didn’t talk with Daichi; he takes an impulsive decision and grabs his marker on his pocket.

“Here are your drinks,” He says handing their drinks, waiting to see the guy’s reaction, and, oh boy, it is worth. The guy seems confused at first, then he looks back at Tendou, then the cup again, and finally his cheeks get this adorable shade of pink.

Tendou is not exactly the best at flirting, but his damn proud of his pickup lines and the one he just used is probably one of his favorites. Being an art major sometimes comes in hand, he knows exactly what the blushing guy in front of him is seeing. There’s a cartoonish version of him with finger guns, with a balloon speech that reads: “Let’s rearrange the alphabet so I can put U and I together”. So when the guy finally glances back at him, he winks, which immediately prompts the guy to turn around and walk stiffly to the door.

The friends that were left behind look curious at each other, too distracted talking they didn’t notice the scene unfolding in front of them. They thank Tendou with smiles that leave him breathless once again and then follow the same path their friend made just a few moments prior. Tendou is pouting when they leave, man, he wished the pickup line had worked.

“How there are so many beautiful people on your shift Daichi?” He asks after a few seconds of silence.

“Because they are dancers, and you take the night shift, they probably have to stay away from coffee that moment of the day” Daichi answers still looking dreamily at the door.

“How do you know that?” The brunet blushes once again.

“Suga is my boyfriend” He answers in high pitched voice then clears his throat “Also Hinata, the redhead, went to the same high school as me” Tendou whistles.

“He’s very pretty,” The redhead says leaning with hip against the counter

“He is” Daichi responds with a dreaming tone that speaks volumes, like he will never be over Suga’s beauty.

“And who is the other guy?” Tendou inquires in what he hopes is nonchalant tone, by the raised eyebrow he receives back, he probably failed.

“That’s Semi, he and Suga are in the same year”

Semi.

 A dancer.

Easily embarrassed as far as he knows.

He wants to know more, he hopes he can see him again.

XXX

As Daichi imagined the boys never show up in his shift, it takes Bokuto just two days to notice something is wrong.

“What happened?” He question after the second client of the night has left

“Nothing really” Tendou answers sighting.

“Tell me! Tell me!” Bokuto sings moving up and down like an actual child.

“When I was covering for Ushijima, there were these dancers that came by, and one of then just caught my attention, but apparently I wasn’t that impressive”

“Dancers? From our college?” Bokuto asks excitedly.

“Yeah, why?” Tendou says finding his friend enthusiasm very weird.

“Kuroo does dance here too, maybe he knows your guy!”

 “It’s okay, I don’t want to come off as creepy by following the guy every step”

“Maybe you don’t have to,” Bokuto says, with this spark in his eyes, he had an idea.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tendou says, he really needed to stop speaking like Bokuto, but it was hard, with the amount of time he spends with him.

“Hey, hey, hey” Bokuto retorts grinning at him.

“Come on! Tell me what your idea is”

“You know how every once in a while we have expositions to show our progress?”- Tendou nods eagerly-“The dance folks also have to do it too. But it’s more of a big deal than ours, so it’s an event actually open to the public, you can go watch him”

Tendou grabs Bokuto’s face in his hands and smack their lips together quickly.

“You are a genius!” He says smiling, Bokuto laughs delighted.

XXX

 “What exactly should I wear to a dance presentation?” Tendou asks Ushijima the next week when said event it’s only a few hours away from happening.

“Clothes?” Ushijima question looking up from whatever he was reading “I don’t think they have a dress code”

“But isn’t it kind of fancy?”

“Is a bunch of college kids, nobody here is fancy” Ushijima says, Tendou has to agree with that one, but at the same time he kind of wants to make a good impression.

He settles for button up shirt and jeans, somewhere in between casual and fancier than that. Ushijima, that somehow got dragged into this madness, is only in jeans and a t-shirt. Is already more than his usual sports clothes.

“You seem nervous” His roommate states.

“I am” He retorts while they make their way through campus till the auditorium

“Why?”

“Guy problems” He jokes, but Ushijima just nods, he’s used to Tendou crush problems. He was there to presence his bi crises in high school. Nothing will be worse than that.

Inside they meet both Bokuto and Daichi, they are all sit in the same row and Tendou kind of feel less nervous, if he is seen here he can always say he came to accompany Daichi or Bo, no big deal.

The show starts with the freshman and then moves to the others years, so until it’s Semi turn to dance the redhead have had enough time to forget what exactly he came here to do, he’s enjoying himself. Except when the boy in question sets foot on the stage he cannot take his eyes away from him.

Semi is entirely dressed in black, a long sleeve T-shirt that fits perfectly in his athletic body, some kind of dance pants also glued to his frame and a skirt, a least Tendou thinks it is a skirt, made of see-through material. It takes Bokuto to laugh to make him unglue his eyes from the boy on the stage, his loud friend points to Daichi that’s wearing a dumb folded expression.

Tendou notices then, that Semi is not alone stage, Suga is there with him, on the opposite side and with the opposite color; all in white he reminds him even more of an angel. Both of them enter position to start the dance. As the first notes of the song reach them they seem to float in the stage, effortless gravitating in between steps. Joining or separating themselves for this or that movement. It’s breathtaking.

Tendou is not the best at English but he can get the general idea of what is being transmitted, Suga is day and Semi is night, they feel in love with each other. Is sweet and adorable and Tendou watches the whole thing without blinking, they are really good at this, which he should’ve expected, they are majoring in it, but still.

“You seem awed,” Bokuto tells him when the dance ends and the next one still hasn't started.

“I am,” he says because it’s very much the truth. If before he was just curious now he’s interested.

XXX

“Can you change shifts with me today?” he asks Ushijima the next morning when they both getting ready for the day.

“Why?” his friend asks while lacing his shoes. Tendou bites his bottom lip.

“I might have a crush” he answers in the end.

“Might?”

“I want to see him again”

“Okay,” Ushijima says getting up “But you’re the one explaining why we changed shifts”

“Leave it to me captain!” he exclaims with an exaggerated salute

XXX

“What are you doing here?” Daichi asks the minute he enters the coffee shop to start his shift.

“I’m on a mission,” He says blinking innocently

“This has something to do with Semi, doesn’t it?”

“You’re a very smart guy Sawamura”

“Or maybe you are just too easy to read”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You did go to the guy’s dance presentation”

“I could have gone to see Kuro”

“Which you haven’t done in the last three years you have known him”

“You can’t know that”

“I’ve been dating Suga since our second year at high school, I’ve been to every single one of his presentations, I would know if have gone to at least one of them”

“Okay, yes, I went just to see him. I was curious about him”

“You were?” a voice says suddenly interrupting their argument, they both turn startled, none of them heard the door’s bell. This time only Suga and Semi came, both of them looking at the other duo. Suga with a Cheshire cat smile and Semi with a surprised look.

“Uhn” Is Tendou brilliant answer.

“He was” Daichi answers for him after he just stays there staring at Semi

“You are very pretty,” Tendou finally adds “I got curious about you, so when a friend of mine told me about the presentation, I had to go. You were amazing”

“Thank you,” Semi says blushing, but with a small smile on his face.

“What can we get for you guys?” Daichi asks while he and Semi are still staring at each other.

Tendou makes their orders in autopilot, still with Semi’s soft thank you running in circles trough his head. He’s more distracted than he thought because when they leave Daichi extends his hand to him, he’s holding a folded piece of paper.

“What’s this?”

“What do you think?” Daichi asks sarcastically while he rolls his eyes. Tendou grabs the paper with greedy hands, and there it is. In a very elegant cursive handwriting is not only Semi’s number and email but also a little message. “I was curious about you too”

Tendou is over the moon.

XXX

They start to talk to each other daily after that. The next thing he learns about the ash haired boy is that he loves taking pictures, is both a blessing and curse. Is a blessing when he gets blurry selfies, normal selfies, videos of him and Suga at practice and pictures of his dog. Is a cursing when he gets selfies first thing in the morning Semi still in his bed with bed hair and sleepy face, when he takes pictures in his classes breaks and he’s sweaty with pink cheeks, sometimes without a shirt on, or when Suga is the one taking the picture because somehow both of them end up ridiculously sexy on those.

Today he wakes up to a picture of a party poster this time, Semi always have classes too early in Tendou’s opinion, so the image is from a few hours earlier, and is captioned with a “Do you wanna go?”

Tendou wants, of course, he wants, not necessarily because of the party, but because it’s been two weeks since he last saw Semi. And he’s dying to see him again, he really has a crush on the boy, he can’t deny it anymore. Everyone has noticed by this point anyway.

XXX

They agree to meet at the subway station that’s closer to the party destination.Tendou with Kuroo, Bokuto, and their boyfriends. Semi with Suga, Daichi and another first year, Semi’s adopted freshman.

“Holy shit,” Bokuto says the minute they are out of the ratchets.

“What?” Akaashi questions

“Looking from here they seem to be posing for a magazine” He nods his head in the direction of where the others are. And indeed they look like a bunch of super models.

“Hey, guys,” Daichi says when they approach. Everyone greets him.

“These are Bokuto, Kenma, Kuroo, and Akaashi, but you probably know them” Tendou speaks, pointing at each of them.

“I have seen them, but we are not in the same year, so I didn’t know their names” Semi responds with a small smile on his face. “You guys probably already know Suga, so this is Goshiki”

Now with the group complete they all head to the party, and by the number of people in white and neon clothes they are not the only ones. With a glow in the dark theme, the party seems to have attracted quite the crowd. In the entrance, there are a bunch of glow in the dark paint and brushes. Tendou inner artist screams in the delight.

They spend a few minutes there. Kenma gives both Kuroo and Bokuto matching glowing sleeves, Akaashi makes a simple design on his face with a bunch of polka dots, Kenma gives himself a sort of mask. Daichi gives Suga a rose that has vines all over his arm and blooms on his neck and much like Akaashi just gives himself small details around his eyes. Tendou is at first really in doubt on what to paint Semi with,  but as soon as he remembers their presentation he makes up his mind.

He gives Semi a bunch of made up constellations and stars framing his face, he’s very proud of the result. He doesn’t know what to paint Goshiki with, Semi jokes about volleyballs and the younger boy blushes but he doesn’t quite get the memo. In the end, he just does a line pattern on his right arm. And at least he paints half of his face and neck with a lined pattern.

The crowd of glowing body is not necessarily the most inviting, but before he can make any decision for himself Tendou is being pushed towards it by an excited Semi. On his left, he can see Daichi also being dragged even if the smile on his face contradicts his body language. Tendou reminds himself then, that Daichi is probably used to this.

He’s probably used to being forced on the dance floor, used to following Suga moves(Even if way less graceful than his boyfriend), used to see him and Semi singing every single lyric to the top of their lungs, used to them dancing together, glued together and laughing because night is young for them, a never ending possibility. Tendou gets kind of jealous, Daichi had years of nights like this one, and he’s just having his first one now.

“What is this ugly face for?” Semi asks close to his ear, both his arms making sure Tendou won’t escape by wrapping themselves around his neck.

“Daichi got to have this for a long time” he admits

“And you get to have it now, you could not have met me at all”

“Ok, ok, you are right,” Tendou says laughing and pulling the other boy close to him, he can also make the night an endless realm of possibilities.

XXX

“Tendou” Suga calls when they are all getting ready to leave

“Yes?”

“I’ll take care of Goshiki, take Semi to his dorm,” He says winking at him. Tendou stays frozen for a few seconds but then gets enough control back to walk towards Semi, who’s trying to push his sweater at the first year.

“I’m not your kid,” the brunet says and Semi’s expression is very offended.

“yes, you are. I took the responsibility as your Senpai to take care of you, so you are taking this sweater”

“Okay” the kid answers annoyed, but he’s blushing when he walks away.

“That’s really sweet of you”

“I didn’t need it and he could catch a cold, that’s all”

“Whatever you say, the kid seems to really like you”

“I guess, he’s very excitable, he’s so full of energy it gets tiring sometimes. But he’s a great kid, very motivated on being the best”

“That’s good, but what about you? What motivates you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Unless I got it wrong, Goshiki’s motivation to keep dancing is because he wants to be the best. Why do you dance for?”

“Because of music,” he says not looking at Tendou “Every since I was little music was just part of me, not always the center, like it is now, but sometimes it was the only thing that kept me going”

“So that’s why you knew every song that played tonight?” That got Semi to laugh.

“Yeah, music can have the power of brightening someone’s day, or makes us sad, or just getting us to think about something, I love knowing every type of music I possibly can”

“You are truly interesting creature Semi” Tendou comments and Semi blushes a little.

“Hey! Where everybody went?” He questions suddenly while looking around

“ They might be gone,” Tendou says sheepishly, scratching his neck “I was instructed to accompany you to your dorm” Semi make a face at that.

“It was Suga wasn’t it?”

“Absolutely”

They talk the whole way there, and Tendou gets to know Semi better. He has an older brother, his favorite sweet is chocolate ice cream, he met Suga still in high school, they competed against each other’s schools, but they got escorted together. He started to dance at the age of seven with ballet classes, the mental image is almost enough to make Tendou die of cuteness overload. His dorm room is in a building not far from Tendou’s one.

“Here you are, safe and sound” Tendou jokes when they reach the door.

“Thank you, I had lots of fun”

“I did too, It was nice to know you better” He starts to walk away, but Semi hold his hand

“Tendou” He calls softly making him look at the boy, and before he knows it, there are lips on his mouth; it’s just a press, long and sweet. But Tendou know he’s a goner.

“I’m just lending this kiss to you, so I totally expect you to give it back to me. Bye Tendou” he says winking and disappearing through the door.

XXX

“He’s going to kill me,” He says when he’s at the coffee shop with Bokuto.

“What happened now?” Bokuto asks more amused than actually curious

“Look at this” He whines handing his phone to the other boy. The photo, probably taken by Suga, shows Semi’s body profile while he has the hem of his shirt on his mouth, both hands on his hips. From the way he’s looking straight ahead Tendou guess he’s probably listening to a teacher. Bokuto only laughs at his pain.

“I’m sorry your crush is killing you with his beauty,” Bokuto jokes, but looks up from the phone when Tendou doesn’t say anything “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think this is just a crush anymore”

“And what’s the problem? Isn’t that how things are supposed to go? You find someone pretty or nice then you get a crush, then you get to know each other, then you like each other and in the end, if you like each other enough you end up falling in love”

“Love?” Tendou sputters

“Don’t be like that; love doesn’t have to be a bad thing”

“Is that… Is that how you felt with Akaashi?”

“Yeah” He answers with a soft smile, thoughts probably on his boyfriend now

Love doesn’t have to be a bad thing huh?

XXX

“I’m sorry this is what we ended up doing” Tendou apologizes while finishing to get ready so he and Semi can leave the coffee shop.

“I don’t mind” Semi answers shrugging, but when the redhead makes a face he frowns “What’s that face for?”

“I wanted our first date to be more than just watching movies on your dorm, not that this is bad, it’s just… I wanted to make things special for you”

“This is going to sound beyond cheesy, but if I’m doing it with you, it’s already special enough”

Tendou stays quite at that, thinking about his talk with Bokuto just a few days prior, maybe he could actually do this.

“Semi” He calls stopping and grabbing at the other boy’s sleeve, Semi looks at him with curiosity written all over his features, “I think I really like you,” He says, and smiles and Semi blushes.

“Good,” he says way to revengeful for Tendou’s liking “Because I more than like you”

“I can live with that” Tendou says, and just so can he can take Semi smirk from his face at also making him blush he leans down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I imagined Suga and Tendou dancing to is When the day met the night by Panic! at the disco.  
> I think the combo Tendou+Bokuto would probably be very explosive at times, but other moments the would go all serious and supportive of each other.  
> If want talk Haikyuu with me, I'm binlar-lover on Tumblr.


End file.
